lillys_characters_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Emelia's Playlist
~= "Emelia is one of those rare few who once you meet them, you wonder what you just got yourself into, then if you manage to break through her outer shell, you see just how fucking awesome of a person she is." — Aaron Leppälä |-| 1= You're Going Down Sick Puppies Define your meaning of war To me it's what we do when we're bored I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop And it makes me want it more Because I'm hyped up out of control If it's a fight, I'm ready to go I wouldn't put my money on the other guy If you know what I know that I know It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down Define your meaning of fun To me it's when we're getting it done I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop So get ready for another one Let's take a trip down memory lane (Do you remember me?) The words circling in my brain (And what you did to me) You can treat this like another all the same But don't cry like a ***** when you feel the pain It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down This is hardly worth fighting for But it's the little petty things that I can't ignore When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor It'll be a long time coming But you got the message now 'Cause I was never going Yeah, you're the one that's going down One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down One of us is going down |-| 2= Waiting For A Light That Never Comes Linkin Park Nah, you don't know me Lightning above and a fire below me You cannot catch me, cannot hold me You cannot stop, much less control me When it rains, it pours When the floodgates open, brace your shores That pressure don't care when it breaks your doors Say it's all you can take, better take some more (Oh) 'Cause I know what it's like to test fate Had my shoulders pressed with that weight Stood up strong in spite of that hate (Oh) Night gets darkest right before dawn What don't kill you makes you more strong And I been waiting for it so long The nights go on Waiting for a light that never comes I chase the sun Waiting for a light that never comes (Oh) (Oh) (Oh) Waiting for a light that never comes When I was young, they told me, they said Make your bed, you lie in that bed A king can only reign 'til instead There comes that day it's "off with his head" (Oh) Night gets darkest right before dawn What don't kill you makes you more strong You'll have my mercy then when you're gone The nights go on Waiting for a light that never comes I chase the sun Waiting for a light that never comes (Oh) (Oh) (Oh) Waiting for a light that never comes And I told them: Nah, you don't know me Lightning above and a fire below me You cannot catch me, cannot hold me You cannot stop, much less control me When it rains, it pours When the floodgates open, brace your shores That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors Say it's all you can take, better take some more (Oh) (Oh) (Oh) Waiting for a light that never comes The nights go on Waiting for a light that never comes I chase the sun Waiting for a light that never comes (Oh) (Oh) (Oh) Waiting for a light that never comes |-| 3= Lights Ellie Goulding I had a way then losing it all on my own I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone home Voices I play within my head Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing. And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept In an unknown place the only time I feel safe You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone home Yeah, hee Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights (Home, home) Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone home Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights |-| 4= Nobody's Hero Black Veil Brides I'll die fighting, Inside me there's a fire that burns (whoa) My life begins And ends without the faith that we learn (whoa) Save me from the darkest places Save me from myself I'm a loaded gun An only son But I'm nobody's hero I've come undone I'm on the run Yeah, I'm nobody's hero Nobody's hero To heal, your scars I will give you everything I can (whoa) This war, of hearts We will rise again and take a stand (whoa) I can't lead you to salvation Yet I am just a man I'm a loaded gun, An only son, But I'm nobody's hero I've come undone I'm on the run Yeah, I'm nobody's hero Nobody's hero (nobody's hero) This martyrs cross gets too heavy to exist (whoa) And we feel the loss of the lives I left to risk (C'mon) I'm a loaded gun An only son But I'm nobody's hero I've come undone I'm on the run Yeah, I'm nobody's hero Nobody's hero I'm a loaded gun An only son But I'm nobody's hero I've come undone I'm on the run Yeah, I'm nobody's hero Nobody's hero (nobody's hero) Nobody's hero |-| 5= Had Enough Breaking Benjamin Milk it for all it's worth. Make sure you get there first. The apple of your eye. The rotten core inside. We are all prisoners. Things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here, you know your end is near. Chorus: You had to have it all, Well have you had enough? You greedy little b*st*rd, You will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become. Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life. You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down. I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind. You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind. Chorus: You had to have it all, Well have you had enough? You greedy little b*st*rd, You will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become. Hold me down (I will live again) Pull me out (I will break it in) Hold me down (better in the end) Hold me down. Chorus You had to have it all, Well have you had enough? You greedy little b*st*rd, You will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become. Heaven help you.